Doorbell
by xXNorweiganAssassinXx
Summary: The doorbell seems to be messing with Shego's sleeping patterns. Or just messing with her in general.


**Well. Here's a little something random I came up with one night. It hit me and I had to write it down before I could sleep. Just a little random snippit for you to enjoy!  
**

* * *

***Ding-Dong***

She rubbed her face, drunkenly searching for her robe as she stumbled from the bed. The darkness of the room proved nothing sweet as her unstable limbs tripped over some mess on the floor. She cursed under her breath donning the newly possessed robe; someone had woken her from a fantastic sleep and that someone was going to pay.

She wandered ungracefully towards the door, not caring how she would appear to whoever had decided to wake her at this ungodly hour. Again, the doorbell chimed.

"Ugh, I'm coming," she growled out, her voice still heavy with the sleep she so desperately wanted. Couldn't they leave her alone or come back later?

A thought crossed her mind. Maybe it was those Sprout Girls trying to sell their cookies for some silly cause again. If she was lucky maybe she could just scare a few boxes of those chocolate mint ones from them. Now that would be a good way to start the day.

She unlocked the door with a low click and opened it to meet her visitor. The sudden glare of sunlight blinded her, causing her to turn away until her eyes adjusted. She blinked a few times hoping it would work faster.

"Um, hey." For the owner of that voice, it seemed a little uncharacteristically unsure.

She rubbed at her eyes, squinting out of her shadowed apartment. She had to be sure she had heard the voice correctly, knowing only one such owner. She leaned on the door frame, eyes adjusting a little quicker now that they were exposed, "What the hell is so important that you had to wake me up so early for it?"

An eyebrow quirked, "It's nearly three in the afternoon, Shego. Hardly early."

Shego tried to suppress a yawn, "Whatever. What do you want, Kimmie?"

That same look from before flashed briefly across her face, "May I come in?"

"No." The emotionless decline was harsher than it had meant to sound.

Kim gave her a disapproving look, "Shego."

The woman cracked, a little too tired to care as she rolled her eyes and turned, leaving the door open for Kim to follow, "Fine, but any smart-ass comments and I'm kicking you out."

She led the way to the dining room, stretching her arms before rubbing a hand over her face, adjusting nicely to the cool dimness of the apartment. Yep, it was too early to be up on her days off.

"Isn't it a little dark in here?"

She didn't need to turn to reply. The question had been honest enough instead of the usual nagging tone. She assumed Kim had done that intentionally, "Again, I was sleeping. Who in their right mind sleeps with a lot of light?"

"But this is the kitchen..."

This time she turned to face her adversary, "Ah-ah-ah, what did I tell you about smart-ass comments?"

"I was just... Sorry."

A dark eyebrow quirked slightly. Yes, something was definitely up. First, Kim showed up to her apartment out of the blue. She had no idea how she had gotten hold of the address but it probably had been with the help of that Nerdlinger. Secondly, she seemed waaaay out of character. She didn't seem to have that natural confidence she nearly always had and she had even backed down from the provocation of verbal banter. This was something serious.

Shego walked over to the window, a little more awake than she had been mere minutes ago, "I guess if you want some light then maybe just this once I'll give it to you." She smirked as she said it, drawing the curtains and letting the mid-afternoon light filter in. She adjusted to the light quicker this time.

Kim stood rigidly beside the table, watching her with an unreadable expression. It was chilling to know the girl could do such a thing and still be gauging every reaction.

Shego walked up to the woman, trying to get to a chair she could relax into, "What, you've forgotten how to sit?"

Before Shego could walk past her, Kim stepped in front blocking her path. She stared down into olive eyes, trying to understand the frustration and disobedience mixed in with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Curiosity maybe?

A dark eyebrow quirked, "Uh, Kimmie?"

Kim lunged forwards, pressing her lips to Shego's. It was shocking to say the least, if not incredibly unexpected. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

***Ding-Dong***

Shego's eyes shot open as she stared at the dark ceiling above her. She took a few moments to collect herself, finally taking in that it had only been a dream. She rubbed a hand over her eyes, sighing. Yeah, great. Another dream.

*Ding-Dong*

"Aren't you going to get that?" a sleepy and familiar voice spoke up from somewhere beside her.

She sat up in a flash, only taking notice now that a certain redhead's arms had been wrapped around her. "Uh, Kimmie? Why are you in my bed?"

Kim gave her a strange look, sitting up in bed, "Why wouldn't I be in here? It's our bed, Shego. We've been married for just over a year now."

Shego's eyes widened in a flash as she jerked away, "Married? To you? This can't be real..."

Kim gave her a worried look, placing a comforting hand on Shego's. When she opened her mouth to speak, the words that should have been spoken were replaced with a low,

***Ding-Dong***

Sharp emerald eyes shot open as she sat up and observed the space on either side of her. It was as uninhabited as it usually was, and she relaxed her head into her palm. Crazy-ass dreams she had been having lately.

The door to her room opened and Shego's instinctual reaction was to light up her plasma. She eyed the apparent intruder, seeing the same woman as before, who appeared to be holding something.

Kim laughed as Shego quirked a brow, "Someone's been working too hard. Relax, it's just me. I brought you some coffee."

Shego extinguished the flames, taking the offered cup with little resistance. She eyed Kim and then the cup warily, not really sure what to expect. She inhaled the scent of the coffee and it was how she loved it; black as black could get. She then took a sip and discovered it was as good as she had thought it to be, maybe even better.

Her eyes closed as she hummed her approval, enjoying the fresh, electrifying taste on her tongue. Kim took up the position beside her on the bed, sitting comfortably close.

Shego cracked an eye, watching the woman beside her, "What's the occasion, Princess?"

Kim gave her a warm smile, "You just got home silly. Or have you forgotten that already?"

Shego gave her a confused look, again not understanding what was going on. Kim began to giggle at the expression. The light laugh soon faded into something inhuman.

***Ding-Dong***

Shego shot out of bed, hands lit up and in a _very_ irate mood. She threw open her bedroom door and looked up at the offending apparatus on the wall. She growled, throwing a burst of plasma angrily at it right after it had the chance to sound one final time. She glared at the door knowing she had a visitor or visitors and quickly threw on her robe.

She ripped open the door, hunched into a fighting stance and ready to tear the visitor apart, "WHAT?!"

Instead of being met with someone expected, it was a pair of Sprout Girls. They gave terrified screams, before dropping the boxes they had been selling and running off. Seeing a disheveled, irate Shego was probably worse than waking a hibernating bear.

She straightened up, looking down at the fallen boxes. Mint chocolate. Yes! She reached down tearing open the packaging and digging into the cookies she was craving at the moment.

"Don't tell me you scared off those Sprout Girls again, Shego."

***Ding-Dong***


End file.
